


I’ll name that part in one...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the start of a terrible game show, it’s time to play a game of their own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll name that part in one...

  


Title: I’ll name that part in one...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of, set some time in s2 [before Reset]  
Summary: After watching the start of a terrible game show, it’s time to play a game of their own... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Written for Redisourcolour challenge #9 Senses: water, radio, stars  
  
Dedicated to the amazing Lawford for her birthday on Monday J

X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto & tw_classic [apologies to those getting this numerous times!]

 

I’ll name that part in one!

They’d had an uneventful day...a relatively stress-free day...unless you counted Owen bellowing for the tea boy because he needed ‘help’ clearing up the explosive remains of a Greknoid larvae and thus interrupting a rather enjoyable snogging session in the kitchen whilst the afternoon coffee brewed... They’d tried ignoring the acerbic medic in the hope that he’d actually clear up the mess himself, but he’d just yelled louder until he’d annoyed Gwen and Tosh as well...

“It’s no good...He’ll just keep yelling...tell him I’ll be there in a minute, when I’ve poured the coffee...” Ianto wriggled regretfully out of Jack’s embrace “...and I might just make our rather excitable doctor a nice cup of decaf...”

Jack chuckled, pressed a light kiss to the end of his Welshman’s nose and headed out to the main hub to inform Owen that operation clear-up would commence shortly, the sight of the slime covered, wiry and seriously pissed off medic drawing loud snorts of laughter from the Captain as he peered over the railing to look down into autopsy...

So, that had been the highlight of the day as far as alien action was concerned. As soon as Ianto had appeared, sensibly changed out of his suit into a snug black boiler suit that really showed off his gorgeous body, the top poppers undone to allow a ‘v’ of soft downy hair on his chest to peek through and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows in a way that made Jack’s mouth water, Owen had stopped yelling and stomped off to the showers, grabbing his coffee off the tray on his way past.

“ _Don’t...say...anything..!_ ” he muttered as he left a trail of sticky footprints across the floor. 

Considerately, they’d waited till he was _almost_ out of hearing range before they’d broken down into hysterical laughter, his faint “ _...tossers!_ ” floating back at them.

By the time Owen had returned, freshly scrubbed and changed, his autopsy bay looked pristine again and it was Ianto heading for the shower...Ianto _plus one_ , as might appear on a party invitation... Jack was conspicuous by his absence, so...no thought required to work out what would be going on in _that_ cubicle!

Jack had sent everyone home by five, leaving himself and Ianto to finish up the daily tasks. They’d worked through these efficiently, each secure in their routine and were ready to leave themselves by six thirty. Jack transferred the rift alert to his wrist strap and they bundled into the SUV to their...Ianto’s...flat... _where along the line it had become ‘their’ flat..?_

Ianto cooked pasta, Jack laid the table. Ianto made coffee, Jack made himself comfortable on the sofa and flicked through the channels... He was cringing at an ancient rerun of some game show when Ianto brought the coffee through...

“What’s this rubbish you’re watching?”

“Dunno! They have to guess the tune or something in so many notes...they’re not very good at it! That guy only had one note and he had no idea...why would you only give yourself _one_ note..?” Jack’s voice was incredulous as he shook his head at the TV.

Ianto grinned. For all his long, long life, Jack was a child when it came to game shows...usually _really awful_ game shows! “It’s called ‘Name that tune’ and it was apparently very popular...” he quirked an eyebrow, wondering how anything this tacky could ever have been considered good viewing material...however...it gave him an idea...

He reached across and gently, but firmly, removed the remote from Jack’s hand, pressing the standby button. Instant silence...better!

“I was watching that..!”

“ _J a c k . . .”_ Ianto’s tone had Jack’s attention immediately. He knew that tone...loved that tone...it held promise and seduction and sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. He turned his head to meet the Welshman’s lips, soft and responsive, his arms reaching out to tug the young man onto his lap as he was kissed to within an inch of his life… He felt a needy whimper building as Ianto pulled back, the pair of them flushed and breathless, bereft when the warmth of his body moved away…

Ianto was groping in his jacket pocket, the jacket that hung neatly over the back of a chair…the Welshman was very particular about keeping his clothes in pristine condition…something he managed remarkably well considering some of the things they dealt with at Torchwood… Jack’s mind wandered, remembering a rather tricky encounter with a sentient Recluzian plant…it’s glistening silver flowers shaped like stars, it’s trailing feelers laced with acid…no…Ianto’s suit hadn’t survived that particular event…

He was dragged from his reverie when his mouth was reclaimed passionately and his arms were suddenly full of delicious Welshman… He surrendered willingly to the invasion of his mouth by Ianto’s tongue, that active member mapping every contour thoroughly…pleasurably…

They came up for air, warm and tingling, resting foreheads together… Jack realised there was music playing quietly - gorgeous, soul-stirring music… _Now you say you’re sorry for being so untrue, well you can cry me a river…_

“It’s the ‘Ella Fitzgerald Hour’ on the radio” Ianto supplied in response to the questioning tilt of his Captain’s head. Jack nodded, pressing for another kiss, which was happily and generously supplied until they broke apart gasping for breath…

Ianto settled more comfortably on Jack’s lap. “You wanna play a game...?” he growled suggestively into the older man’s ear, hot breath on his skin sending trails of goose bumps running in all directions, converging and settling in his groin…

Ianto grinned at the look in Jack’s eyes, reading lust, longing and affection in equal measure. He stroked a finger lightly down the older man’s cheek, smiling softly as he leant into the touch. “It’s called ‘Name that Part!’ chuckling at the raised eyebrow as he loosened his tie and slid the length of silk slowly out of his collar. Jack’s eyes widened until they were hidden from sight when Ianto used the tie to blindfold him…

Pressing a quick kiss to his Captain’s lips Ianto slid off his lap and stood up. Jack reached out automatically, his hands clawing the air as the Welshman skipped playfully out of reach. 

“Hands in your lap…no touching…just listen…ok?” 

Jack nodded and took a deep breath in, attempting to slow his rapid heartbeat…this was sensual and exciting… He closed his eyes behind the tie and concentrated on the sounds in the room…

Ianto moved closer, the intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack_ flooding his senses… He stopped within arms’ reach, trusting the older man to behave…for the time being at least! He stroked his hands over the fabric of his waistcoat, moving to undo the buttons…slowly…deliberately, his tongue swiping over his lips as he concentrated on his movements. He slid the waistcoat off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, moving on to his cufflinks and then his shirt buttons…his breathing hitching as he began moving his hips, his head arching back…his eyes closing…

Jack listened to the rustling of the fabric, his memories of previous encounters supplying the images to match the sounds…recalling how the cool silk back of the waistcoat slid fluidly through his fingers as he’d slowly unwrapped his Welshman, layer by layer until they were pressed skin to skin…

Ianto’s cufflinks clinked together as he slid them into his trousers pocket… 

Jack’s mind blazed the gorgeous image of the gradual exposure of Ianto’s chest with its covering of soft downy hair…hair that Jack loved to run his fingers through as he sought out the young man’s nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs, following the path of his fingers with his tongue, swirling around the responsive flesh… A soft moan escaped his lips…

Ianto echoed his Captain’s moan as he dropped his shirt to the floor, the fabric rustling as the crisp cotton, warm from his body, crumpled on top of the discarded waistcoat. The lower-pitched clunk of stainless steel against leather broadcast the unbuckling of his belt…a swift slithering sound followed as he pulled it from the belt loops and a soft thud declared it dropped on to the pile on the floor…

His fingers fumbled with the button and clasp on his trousers, his fingers brushing the hot swelling struggling to break free from the confines of his clothing… He slid the zip down and gasped as he pushed trousers and boxers down together to pool around his ankles…

Jack’s hand began stroking his own inner thigh as he listened to the unmistakable sounds of Ianto’s growing arousal, the tiny pants as the Welshman inched his zip down and the shuffle as he toed out of his shoes and socks…the soft dragging sound as tangled trousers and underwear were kicked away…that meant he was naked now…

Jack’s hand drifted higher up his thigh to stroke the prominent bulge in his trousers…his other hand reached out towards the sounds…

“Wait Jack…you can touch in a minute…” he stepped closer and leant down to press their lips together, sliding his tongue into Jack’s welcoming mouth where they duelled excitedly, moans escaping them both… It took considerable willpower for Ianto to break the kiss and move back, breathing heavily…

“Right, name that part works just like that game show you were watching…you get to use three, two or one finger to touch a part of my body. If you name it right you get a reward…the lower the number, the better the reward…ready..?”

Jack’s face lit up. He liked the sound of this game… “Three!” he said. Ianto took his outstretched hand and brushed three fingers down his cheek towards his jawline.

“Your face!” Jack said instantly, “…your cheek’s soft but then you’ve got the rougher feel of the stubble as you go lower…”

“Correct!” He planted a quick kiss on his lover’s lips. “That’s your reward!”

“Oh! Jack caught on – more risk, better rewards – now he understood the contestants’ desire to ‘name that tune in one’… “One!”

Ianto grinned and bushed Jack’s index finger along the crease at the back of his knee, lifting his leg off the floor to confuse his Captain…

Jack screwed his face up…thinking hard…

“Can you do it again?”

Ianto repeated the touch.

“…soft…warm…smooth and sensitive…you’re ticklish here…” he grinned, recalling some rather pleasurable explorations of the young man’s body with his tongue – on a mission to discover all the ticklish spots… “…back of your knee!” he said triumphantly, gasping as Ianto crushed their mouths together, cradling his neck with one hand and tangling the other in his hair… His arms closed automatically around the Welshman, relishing the feel of his bare skin, running his fingers lightly up and down his spine as their wild kiss deepened and passions rose…

Pulling apart to replenish their oxygen supply, Ianto stepped back, despite his body demanding he stay! “Next!” he gasped.

“One! Definitely…one!”

Ianto touched Jack’s finger to his left nipple, his breath hitching at the shivers of desire incited by the light touch…

“Nipple!” Jack’s voice was heavy with want.

Ianto moaned with pleasure and flung himself back into his Captain’s arms and they writhed together, Jack’s hands wandering excitedly over Ianto’s bare skin, Ianto sliding Jack’s braces down and attacking his shirt buttons, tugging both shirt and t-shirt out from his trousers as he undid belt, button and zip before they paused to draw breath…

“You win that round...!” he panted, “…now the final…and this time you only get to use your tongue..!” Breathless and trembling with desire, he still found time to grin at the sight of his gorgeous Captain – clothes rumpled and undone, hair wildly dishevelled, lips pink and swollen…his tongue sticking out ready for the final challenge…

Ianto held his elbow up to Jack’s tongue. “Lick!” he commanded, Jack’s taste-buds getting the salty tang of sweat and the heady unique taste that was _Ianto,_ wrapped in the delicious flavour of desire... 

“Rougher than the back of your knee...firm...a joint...again?”

Ianto held out his elbow obligingly and Jack’s tongue pressed against it...

“Elbow..!” he said decisively, holding his arms out for his prize, his face falling when his hands were taken and squeezed gently, but the Welshman’s warm body failed to return to his embrace. 

Ianto moved closer, bending down to murmur in his Captain’s ear, “...you need to open your mouth for your reward...”he purred, smirking at the instant reaction from Jack’s body which was mirrored in his own, “...and then it’s my turn...”

He guided Jack’s hands to his hips as he was pulled forward, his grin wide as he stated confidently, “I’ll name that part in one..!”

End

__

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
